star_wars_sequel_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
General Hux
General Armitage Hux is the current supreme leader of The First Order. He takes full command of The Starkiller Base, and is Supreme Leader Snoke's second in command. He serves as the secondary antagonist of The Sequel Trilogy, ''appearing first as the main antagonist of ''The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi. History Background His program for creating Stormtroopers result in Finn and many other children being stolen from their houses, attempting to use them and force them to rebuild by empire and construct a mega-weapon inside a planet. That mega weapon converted fire from the sun to other planets. The Search for BB8 At first, Hux tried to kill Finn and Poe who were escaping in a TIE Fighter. When finding out their ship has crash-landed in Jakku, he sent spies to follow them. Kylo Ren told him to show the locations of Luke on the map. However, Hux disagreed, reminding him of his own rank to Snoke. Kylo Ren and Hux were later called by Supreme Leader Snoke, to talk about his plans against the rise of The Resistance. Hux claimed full responsibility for the rise of the Jedi, just as an excuse to find a new plan. Informing Snoke about the weapon which is almost ready, able to allow him to finish his plans; to find R2 D2 and massacre The Republic. Snoke asked him to oversee preparations, and gave him a green light on his evil scheme. Hux stares at Kylo Ren who is in trouble, and leaves the hologram room, while Kylo Ren stays inside. The rage of General Hux Hux then introduced his weapon to his Stormtroopers, while he had auditors who controlled his Stormtroopers and his mega-weapon. Hux stated it will be the end of a regime which acquiesces to disorder made by the "loathsome Resistance". After the speech, he ordered his auditors to fire the weapon on the Hosnian Prime star system. The weapon of Hux's has destroyed billions of people. Hux ordered Kylo Ren and some stormtroopers to find the location of the Resistance Base. However, while Kylo Ren was trying to protect Rey infront of Snoke, the fearsome Hux interfered, stating that Kylo Ren had an excuse that all they needed, was the girl, and that as a result he may have lost the map already. He then suggested destroying their base before they reached Skywalker. Snoke agreed, but told Kylo Ren to bring Rey to him, so he could handle her. The Collapse of The Starkiller Base After that, he prepared the machine on conditions of a 15 minute load and a supreme strike. However, using information from Finn, the Resistance planned to destroy Starkiller Base's thermal oscillator. In order to destroy it, they had to use their star-fighters. Hux tried to stop them, however, it was too late when the thermal oscillator blew up. As Starkiller Base collapsed, Hux prepared for retreat, and he had to inform Snoke about his failure. Snoke was fed up, ordering him to bring Kylo Ren back in order to complete his training. Gallery Coming soon... = Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:First Order Category:Darkness Category:Starkiller Base Category:Leaders